


Delicious

by Carloswilliamcarlos



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mirror Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carloswilliamcarlos/pseuds/Carloswilliamcarlos
Summary: Charlie feeds you chocolate mousse at the bar. Y'all get riled up and shenanigans go down in the bathroom.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Delicious

The air is thick in the bar, heavy with the scent of wine and old smoke. Tinkling piano music and bodied laughter fill the room, dim candlelight casting the scene in a warm, sultry glow.

You’re sitting on Charlie’s lap in a slinky dress, arm draped around his shoulders. Your hand languidly taps his arm in time with the music. Someone tells a joke across the booth and you all laugh, the cocktails and feel of Charlie’s strong body beneath you making your vision soften and your limbs loosen.

He catches your eye for a moment and leans in to your ear. “You look delicious tonight, darling.” 

He nips at your earlobe and pulls away, trying not to draw too much attention. You give him a knowing little smile and shift your ass against him just the tiniest bit.

He looks down at the table, trying to keep his composure. There he spots the last few bites of the chocolate mousse you shared. He reaches for the spoon, scooping up a small bite and holding it up to your mouth.

You open to accept it, watching as his eyes lock on your lips. They wrap around the tip of the spoon, sucking gently. His eyes drift up to yours as you lick your lips with a little exaggerated “mmmm.”

“You want more?” he asks, voice a little too low, too dangerous. You nod.

He brings another spoonful to your lips, and you make a little show of licking a bit off the edge, tongue swiping slowly. Charlie swallows.

You drop one of your hands inconspicuously to his leg, and his hand tightens around your thigh. He slides it up underneath your dress, tossing a laugh to the group when one of the old timers finishes a funny story you’ve all heard a million times.

His hand trails up between your thighs, tracing delicately along the center of your panties. He smirks at how wet they are already.

He brings another spoonful to your mouth, finger dipping into your panties. Right as your lips wrap around the spoon, he slides his thick middle finger inside you. You breathe in sharply through your nose, eyes fluttering closed. When they open, Charlie’s looking right at you with a smug grin. You swallow.

“Good?” he asks.

You answer under your breath, “Delicious.”

Charlie buries his face in your hair. “Meet me in the bathroom.” He slides his finger out and pats your thigh, signaling you to go.

You stand and stutter to the group, “Just need to run to the restroom!” And you walk down the bar’s back hallway, begging your knees not to buckle below you. 

You lean your ass against the sink as you wait, hand already wandering between your legs.

When the door bursts open, Charlie’s frantic. He devours you with his eyes, locking the door behind him.

“You. Bend over. Now.”

He grabs your waist and spins you around, forcing your hips against the sink. You see yourself in the mirror, hair falling around your face, his huge hands enveloping your sides, the eyes of the insatiable man you love raking over every inch of you.

His hands travel over the curve of your ass and he leans forward to speak darkly in your ear.

“You little fucking tease, taunting me with that little whore mouth of yours, hm?”

You catch your satisfied smile in the mirror as you whisper, “I’m sorry.”

“Is that so?” Charlie asks, hands lifting up the skirt of your dress to expose your ass. His hand slides between legs, stroking along your clothed pussy. He dips a finger just between your lips and you both sigh- you at the feeling of his touch and him at how drenched you are for him. “You don’t feel very sorry, kitten.”

He thrusts two fingers into you and you moan at the fullness. 

“I’m not sorry,” you pant, arms bracing against the side of the sink, jaw dropping open.

“That’s what I thought,” Charlie tsks. He bites at your neck as he fumbles with his belt and pulls himself out. “But you fucking will be,” he says, voice unfathomably deep. He slides into you with one smooth thrust and you moan shamelessly. “Shhhh baby,” he breathes, though he’s struggling not to moan out loud himself.

He pumps into you at a steady pace, your breaths growing faster and deeper.

“Look at yourself,” Charlie grunts, his hand grasping your hair and pulling back to give you a better look in the mirror. It’s a gorgeous sight, you have to admit. Your skin is glowing, your mouth hung open, your pupils blown with pleasure, your body rutting forward with each of his thrusts. “Look at you getting fucked in the bar bathroom like the pretty whore you are. You like it, don’t you?”

You breathe out a “yes,” lost in the feeling of him stretching you open over and over, deeper and deeper.

“Yeah you do angel. Like being my little slut.”

He pulls down your dress’s zipper just a bit and grasps the neckline, pulling it down to expose your bouncing tits. You’re overwhelmed with the view of yourself like this. You’re holding on to the sink for dear life, already close to cumming.

Charlie hears your whimpers get higher and higher, your body growing limper and limper, and he knows you’re close. He reaches around you and rubs slick circles on your clit.

“That’s right angel,” he pants in your ear. “Fucking cum on my cock, baby.”

You do, clenching and convulsing, filthy moans leaving your mouth. Charlie’s close after, fist tightening in your hair as he fills your pussy, grunting and gasping for air.

You both catch your breath, coming down from the high for a few dazed and satisfied moments. You hadn’t realized your eyes were closed until you opened them, seeing yourself absolutely wrecked. You can’t help but giggle tiredly at the sight. Charlie smiles too, huffing out a breath as he pulls out of you.

He helps you both get redressed, his cum just starting to drip out of you.

“We gotta get the fuck back home,” he says seriously.

“Why, honey? I wanted to finish that chocolate mousse,” you smirk, turning to plant a kiss on his lips.

“You got your dessert,” he answers, giving you a kiss back. His voice drops to a whisper. “I get mine next.”


End file.
